


Time Enough For Two

by orphan_account



Series: RKOMO Verse [19]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Immortality, M/M, Sadness, i blame kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony have been together for centuries. But everything has to end eventually, and even forever can be too long for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParkerStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/gifts).



> I'd like to apologize for this, it was a prompt that came to me suddenly and I really hate myself for it.
> 
> Basically, my RP partner and I have created this little universe where Loki had made Tony immortal and they're married and living together and they have kids and stuff (actually, literally half an hour ago they had their second kid, so kudos to them) and I mentioned to her, what if Tony asks him to get rid of his immortality?
> 
> And that's where this came from.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> EDIT: Kuro has written a work with pretty much the same prompt, set in the same universe, sort of.  
> [Tired and Done](http://archiveofourown.org/works/627696)

Tony and Loki had a good couple hundred years together. They lived together, loved each other, and screwed each other’s brains out, when the mood struck them.

And they continued like that for so long, thanks to one of the most precious gifts Loki had given to Tony. He’s given Tony immortality, though Tony had given him the stipulation that Loki would take it away if he ever asked.

Loki just never thought that day would come. He thought he and Tony would continue on together forever. 

He was wrong.

They were curled around each other when it was brought up. Loki was pressing kisses to Tony’s neck, trying to get him going, but it was obvious Tony wasn’t going for it. He finally pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “Darling, is something wrong?” Tony gave a noncommittal shrug. Loki’s eyes narrowed. “You’re keeping something from me. You’ve been acting strangely for a while now. What’s wrong?”

He chewed on his lower lip. “We’ve been together for a while, right?”

Loki laughed. “Several centuries is more than ‘a while’, Stark.” He nuzzled at Tony’s neck.

Tony’s eyes fell closed and he pulled Loki close. “And you remember what you said when you made me this way? You remember what you promised?”

Loki hesitated. “I’ve promised you a great many things, love.”

“You know which one I’m talking about,” he pressed. “And I want to hear you say it.”

“I...I promised I’d take it away if you ever asked it of me. Tony, why are you-”

“You know why,” he cut him off. “I want you to do it.”

“But why?” he demanded again, pulling away. “Why would you ask this of me?”

“You said it yourself. Several centuries is more than a while.” He paused, a pained expression on his face. “I’m tired of seeing everyone around me dying. I can’t stand it, Loki, not being able to help them. All my friends have died, and here I am, looking the same as I always have.”

“I can’t do it.”

“You have to.”

“You’ll die, Tony!” he exclaimed. “In the blink of an eye, all those years, the ones I’ve kept at bay for so long, they’ll catch up with you, and you’ll die.”

“This is what I want. Please.” He cupped Loki’s cheek softly. “You once said that there was another realm, one where I’d go when I died.” Loki nodded miserably. “Find me there.”

Loki closed his eyes, pulling Tony into a tight embrace and whispering, “I love you,” as he lifted the spell.

He didn’t open his eyes as Tony crumpled to dust in his arms.

It was over.

Done with.

He opened his eyes finally, tears streaking down his face. Tony was gone, had left him.

But he felt it, like the breath of a whisper at his ear, a voice saying “Come find me...”

And he would. He’d find Tony again.

He’d find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr
> 
> http://frostirons.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Loki RP blog: http://rightful--king.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Tony RP partner: http://darkly-stark.tumblr.com/


End file.
